


Ten Minute Oneshots

by E350tb



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Steven Deals With What Happened In White's Head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E350tb/pseuds/E350tb
Summary: Oneshots written in ten minutes.To be updated intermittently.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Ten Minute Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is just somewhere to put these little oneshots I've done. Basically given myself a random word as a prompt and timed myself to do them in (roughly) ten minutes. Enjoy!

Steven Universe took a deep breath as he activated the communication device. He took a quick glance behind him - Connie gave him a supportive nod, and Amethyst shot him a thumbs up.

The holographic screen appeared, and there was White Diamond, smiling all too wide.

“ _Steven!”_ she exclaimed. “ _How delightful of you to—_ “

“I need to talk about what happened in your head,” said Steven.

White paused.

“ _My head? Oh, you mean my ship! Oh, but that was_ years _ago, why bring that up now?_ ”

“White, you ripped out my gem,” said Steven, his voice trembling ever so slightly. “You turned my family into puppets. You tried to hurt Connie. And… and even after all this time, you’ve never even attempted to say sorry for that.”

White blinked.

“ _Sorry?_ ” She laughed. “ _Steven, come on, you’re fine! It’s all… what’s the phrase? Water in the past? Surely I’ve done more than enough to make up for it! So, when are you coming for—_ “

“It’s not,” snapped Steven. “It’s not in the past, and you know it!”

“ _Steven, I…”_

“I still have nightmares, White. So does Connie. And even if my therapist helped me with that, they’re never really going to go away. And even if the Gems don’t remember what you did, you still violated their freedom, their… _souls_ , I guess. And I…”

His voice cracked.

“...I haven’t forgiven that,” he said. “I don’t know if I _can_. All this time I’ve put up with you to keep the peace, but… but I can’t do that anymore. I’ve gotta look after myself.”

“ _Steven, what’re you saying?_ ”

Steven took a deep breath.

“I’m saying goodbye, White.”

Without another word, he ended the communication.


End file.
